teehee mustang unit episode 1 jk this is a oneshot
by Lifespire
Summary: The State military uses kid soldiers, and the mustang unit is part of it! A hilarious spin off of a typical day!


Teehee Mustang Unit Episode One JK this is a one shot

Summary: The State Military uses child soldiers! This is a typical day with Boss Mustang and his little Meeblings. Mustang is nineteen, Riza eighteen, Jean and Breda sixteen, while Kain is ten. This is the era before Vato Falman. Hope you like my first fma fanfic! Teehee taha, you know the usual.

Disclaimer: it is so mine. I bought one last week.

8:45 am

The office hours began right now. Riza made it to the office just in time. "Hey Riza!" Breda and Jean called. Mustang grunted. "Okay, do you mind getting me a coffee? Ugh, Breda, Jean, get started on this. Kain, here." Mustang ordered, shoving orders and paperwork everywhere. Riza shrugged and left. Everyone else was sweat dropping at the enormous amount of paperwork.

9:00 am

The office was quiet now. Everyone was in total work mode. Even Jenny who was a bit agitated at the huge work load that almost as big as herself. "This really sucks." She thought to herself. Mustang was overall a good leader and all that, but sometimes he slacked off. Right now, he was doing "manual labor" for the office. He was evidently trying to get out of paperwork. He wasn't doing a bad job though. Mustang was wiping the windows down and preparing to do the same the same with his desk. Pausing a bit, he looked directly at Riza who glared. "Thanks for all the trouble!" she hissed angrily. He smiled. "You're welcome." Riza shrugged a bit. "Oh dang, I've still got a hangover from last night…I'm never drinking again…" he groaned. He flopped onto his chair before getting up and going back to work. "You better not. Last night you looked so pathetic when I had to go and pick you up from the bar. I almost wanted to pat you on the head and say good doggy." Riza said, as the others smirked. Kain just grinned. "And you still owe me four dollars for that." Kain declared. Riza jumped up, and hugged the little boy. Kain's face turned red. "Yes! You're learning to be manipulative!" she said happily. Mustang rolled his eyes. "Please stop trying to make me look horrible and get back to work." Mustang ordered. Riza shrugged, released a blushing Kain and started on her paperwork with a new vengeance

10:00 am

The paperwork pile was still huge. Riza reached over and snapped a pencil from Mustang's desk and snapped it in half. "Hey! That's my favorite pencil!" he yelled. "That sounds…weird." Breda said cheerfully. Everybody snarled at him. "Agh!" Riza yelled, glaring at the pile. Mustang sighed. It was at weird moments like this she seemed more like a cute little dog than a strict, very forceful girl. Really, Mustang thought, just a cute, fluffy little dog. "Why meeeeeee?" she whined. Okay, a very cute little dog.

11:00 am

"Ohmygod! Just one more hour!" Breda shouted as he worked through a stack of papers. "Over-dramatic much?" Mustang muttered. Kain was pouting, at the huge stack of paperwork in front of him. Riza was muttering to herself, a scary look in her eyes. Jean looked at her a little longer, but then immeadiently ducked down as Riza lashed out with a pile of papers at him. Riza looked at him awhile, before shrugging. "Oh great, he's way too observant." Riza muttered. Mustang had finished cleaning half of the office and was now sitting in his chair, lazing off. Riza got a dark look in her eyes and then picked up a stack of papers. She marched over to Jean and slammed it on his desk. "You can get started on that, sir." She hissed angrily. Mustang gulped.

12:00 am

"FREE AT LAST! FREE AT LAST! LORD ALMIGHTY WE ARE FREE AT LAST!" Jean and Breda yelled, running out the door, headed full speed towards the lunchroom. Riza rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you even said it right?" she shouted at them. Kain pouted and glared at Mustang. "Aw! My DLF is so cute!" Riza squealed, hugging Kain again. Kain blushed but didn't mind much otherwise. She liked calling him dear little friend, DLF for short. Riza was just like an unpredictable big sister to him. "Why is it that only Kain and the little kids get those treats?" Mustang muttered. Riza's foot flew out to whack Mustang in the arm. "Hey! You know, it's not nice to kick your boss!" he protested. "Last time you were commander, the time before that colonel, how many more times are you going to go over that? You're my superior. That's it." Riza said, and walked out to eat.

1:00 pm

Riza was getting back to work, already worn out. "I don't know how much longer I can stand this…" Mustang muttered, cleaning the floors. "Then take a little break! You can help us out!" Jean suggested. "Yeah!" The other three chorused, slamming stacks of paperwork on Jean's desk. "No!" Jean declared. "Too bad." Riza declared. Kain smiled. "Yay! I'm almost done now!" he said happily. There was still a few piles but a few more hours could take it down. No one piled more work on him. "Why doesn't anyone give him half their work?" Mustang grumbled. "Because our DLF is too cute!" Riza declared. "You girls are crazy." Mustang muttered. Riza snarled, once more sounding like a cute little dog.

2:00 pm

Riza was guzzling down another cup of tea. "So tired." She muttered, working through even more papers. Kain came over to pour more tea into her cup. "Eh? Thanks." She muttered. Kain nodded solemnly and went back to his seat to continue working.

3:00 pm

Riza was cleaning up the numerous desks of the office. She had used it to get a break from paperwork. Jean and Breda nodded at her, as she wiped down the desks with a damp cloth. They obediently lifted their paperwork so Riza could wipe their desks. Riza smiled at them.

4:00 pm

"One…more…hour." Kain moaned. "Aw! So adorable!" An soldier who was dropping something off squealed. She was Riza's age. Riza smiled at her. "I know, right?"

5:00 pm

Mustang whooped as the clock struck five. That took a few seconds, and he was the last one out of the office.


End file.
